international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Judgment Day (2000)
Judgment Day 2000 was the second annual Judgment Day professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on May 21, 2000 at the Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. The main event was a Iron Man match for the IWF Championship and featured Triple K facing The Rock with Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee. Triple K defeated The Rock to win the championship 6 falls to 5, after a disqualification in the final seconds by Shawn Michaels as a result of interference by the returning Undertaker. Featured matches on the undercard included a double tables match featuring D-Generation X (Road Dogg and X-Pac) defeating The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von). The other featured match on the undercard was a Submission match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship between Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho, which Benoit won to retain the championship. Background The main event of the evening was a 60-minute Iron man match between former World Wrestling Federation Champion Triple K and the current title holder at the time, The Rock. At WrestleMania, Vince Matteson turned on The Rock and helped Triple K retain his title. In the weeks leading up to Backlash The Rock and Triple K's hostility had reached its climax it seemed. At Backlash, with the help of Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock defeated Triple K. The next night on Raw Triple K stated that he wanted to take The Rock on in a 60-minute Iron man match for the International Wrestling Federation title, Shawn Michaels also got involved, requesting that he will be special guest referee. Results * Sunday Night Heat: The British Bulldog defeated Joey Abs (4:28) * Sunday Night Heat: Essa Rios and Lita defeated Kaientai (Taka Michinoku & Funaki) in an Intergender tag team match (5:02) * Sunday Night Heat: The Godfather defeated D'Lo Brown (3:40) *Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay, Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty) defeated Team ECK (Edge, Christian and Kurt Angle) in a 6-man tag team match (9:46) *Eddie Guerrero © (with Chyna) defeated Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn in a Triple Threat match to retain the IWF European Championship (7:57 *Shane Matteson defeated Big Show in a "falls count anywhere" match (7:12) *Intercontinental Champion Chris Benoit © defeated Chris Jericho in a submission match (13:27) *D-Generation X (Road Dogg and X-Pac) (with Tori) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) in a Tag team tables match (10:55) *Triple K defeated The Rock © 6-5 in a 60 Minute Iron Man match to win the IWF Championship (60:08) **The Rock pinned Triple K (10:42) **Triple K pinned The Rock (25:27) **Triple K pinned The Rock (26:28) **Triple K pinned The Rock (32:24) **The Rock pinned Triple K (40:35) **Triple K was DQ'd (43:44) **Triple K pinned The Rock (44:07) **Triple K KO'd The Rock with a sleeper hold (47:77) **Triple K was counted out (56:06) **The Rock pinned Triple K (58:02) **The Rock was DQ'd after outside interference by The Undertaker (60:08) Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Judgment Day DVD release External links